


Не дать тебе замёрзнуть

by SevenFinals



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenFinals/pseuds/SevenFinals
Summary: То, как легко они вливаются в эту модель взаимных нужд, пугает.
Relationships: Nicholas Latifi/George Russell
Kudos: 6





	Не дать тебе замёрзнуть

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [kishun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kishun/pseuds/kishun). Log in to view. 



> Автор рекомендует включить на фоне Majid Jordan - Warm и Majid Jordan - What You Do To Me

Думать – это не то, чем он хочет сейчас заниматься. Джордж хочет избавиться от беспокойств, откровений и трудностей. Пригласить Ника в свою постель было последней осознанной мыслью, и теперь всё, что он делает, – действует импульсивно. Двигаться вперёд, пока его целуют, протянуть руку и прикоснуться, когда хочется большего, и издать непонятный звук, когда слишком хорошо.

Ник хороший парень, но это не значит, что он будет нежен. Он делает то, о чём просит Джордж, и говорит то, что он хочет. Ник не требует большего, он не задаёт вопросов, он просто _делает_. Он отдаст ровно столько, сколько нужно, чтобы заставить Джорджа постучаться и спросить, могут ли они повторить их совместную ошибку.

Это не любовь, это не одержимость. Это желание и отдача.

Джордж больше не знает никого, кто мог бы вызвать в нём такое же чувство. Он может не сомневаться, что Ник будет трахать его, пока он не потеряет способность думать, пока не сможет больше переживать. Это отдаётся в ноги, которые обхватывают бёдра Ника, чьи пальцы сжимают край челюсти Джорджа. Он забирает самоконтроль, который Джордж так охотно ему отдаёт.

Он очень привык к одеколону Ника. Этот знакомый аромат, когда он придвигается ближе за поцелуем, когда хватает Ника за рубашку; когда тот сверху, помогает Джорджу забыть связные мысли.

Шикарный секс до беспамятства между людьми, которые едва знакомы друг с другом. Разве что, Ник знает, как его целовать, как поднять его и прижать к ближайшей стене, как трахать Джорджа так хорошо, чтоб он продолжал возвращаться за большим.

Николас понимает, что ему нужно.

Никому не следует знать. Не похоже, чтобы кто-то подозревал, что их отношения выходят за пределы работы. Пока они сохраняют дистанцию, они могут продолжать наслаждаться обществом друг друга за закрытыми дверями. Друзья Джорджа спрашивают, есть ли у него девушка, есть ли у него кто-то, кого он прячет.

Он полностью избегает этой темы. Это не то, чем ему стоит делиться. Ночи и утра, проведённые с Николасом, только для него, больше ни у кого нет права знать.

Воспоминание о прикосновениях кожи Ника, о влажных губах и закрытых глазах только для него.

Ник держит руки на бёдрах Джорджа, прижимается губами к фарфоровой коже. Играть со своим напарником в одну и ту же игру, которой они так часто уделяют время, стало привычкой. Он тянет Джорджа за волосы, откидывает его голову назад, чтобы оставить маленькие напоминания на мягкой плоти. Снаружи холодно, но Джордж не даёт ему замёрзнуть, они жмутся друг к другу, будто в лихорадке. Не останавливаются, пока не кончают, пока не отдают себя другому достаточно.

Иногда он садится к Нику на колени и целует его до тех пор, пока тому не надоест и он не заставит Джорджа принять какую-нибудь другую развратную унизительную позу. Джорджу нравится, когда он глубоко и близко, поэтому так и замирает. Нику нравится наблюдать, как Джордж стонет, когда его член входит чуть грубее, а боль становится чуть слаще. Он податливый и милый, у него нет причин отказывать ему в том, чего он хочет.

Смех, когда Ник целует его в плечо, рассыпая нежные прикосновения вниз по груди. Смех прекращается, когда Ник опускается вниз, устраивая голову между ног Джорджа, будто так было всегда. Тогда единственное, то вылетает из его уст, это брань.

Джордж играет с пуговицами на рубашке Ника, пока тот нависает над ним, устроившись между его ног. Сконцентрирован на его рту вокруг своего члена, слишком одержимый чувством временного обожания. Просто приятно знать, что Ник _всегда_ работает усердно, всегда хочет знать больше.

Иногда Ник проталкивает три пальца внутрь, зная, что Джордж подастся назад, отчаянно желая быть заполненным. Наблюдает, как он держится изо всех сил и умоляет его двигаться быстрее, как очень хочет кончить. Ник не торопится, делает ожидание того стоящим.

Ему интересно, почему быть близко к Джорджу кажется правильным. Его присутствие уводит мысли на неправильную дорожку. Разум фокусируется на том, что Джорджу нужно, чего он просит. То, как легко они вливаются в эту модель взаимных нужд, пугает.

Джордж не знает, что заставляет его хотеть всё это снова – ощущение знакомого или удовольствие. Он не понимает, почему не может себе помочь, не может себя остановить. Остановиться слишком трудно, всё слишком хорошо, чтобы это отпустить. Даже когда вокруг сплошной бардак и мир настроен против него, Ник помогает ему обо всём забыть.

Несколько слов, и руки Ника хватают Джорджа за талию. Ярко-голубые глаза точно знают, чем всё закончится. Он доверяет Нику достаточно, чтоб позволить ему делать то, что он захочет. Туман в голове и обмен удовольствиями – гарантия Ника. К моменту, как они заканчивают, постель сбита в ком, а на улице почти утро.

Когда Джордж едва соображает, балансируя на краю сознания, он шепчет то, что ему нужно сказать.

– Хочу тебя ближе. Пожалуйста, я… – говорит он Нику в плечо, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Его веки наливаются свинцом, а сон пробирается в голову. Ник прижимает Джорджа ближе, оставив руку на его ноге.

– Держу тебя, иди сюда. Я с тобой.

Любимая часть Ника это утренний кофе и полусонный Джордж, устроившийся на его половине кровати. Это нормально, если он ещё не понял, у них есть время. Ник не против подождать дольше.

Он терпеливый.

Джордж не знает, что у них. Он знает только, что хочет остаться. Хочет остаться в спутанных простынях вместе с Ником, спрятавшись от дождя, рядом с горячей чашкой кофе на прикроватном столике.

Он пытается понять, почему возвращается именно к Нику. Из всех, он лучше проведёт ночи с Ником, чем с кем-либо ещё.

Вдвоём завернувшись в пуховое одеяло, они тихо разговаривают, прежде чем заснуть. Просыпаются от запаха кофе, Ник нежно проводит рукой по волосам Джорджа, когда невозможно встать с постели.

Когда придёт время и Джордж поймёт, что его чувства к Нику можно охарактеризовать как угодно, только не временными, Ник будет рядом, чтобы выслушать его.

А до тех пор, они продолжат мирно проводить вместе ночь и утро.


End file.
